


Endsieg - Distrito Rosenheim

by Jackmour



Category: Men's Football RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe - Nazi Germany, F/M, Fear of Death, Friendship, III Reich, M/M, Napola - Freeform, Nazi ideology, Rebellion & Obedience, World War II, platonic
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-02-25 23:47:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18712168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackmour/pseuds/Jackmour
Summary: Em um período tão conturbado quanto a Segunda Guerra Mundial, no auge do poderio bélico e político do Terceiro Reich, o Führer tem seus alcances cada vez mais largos. Uma das suas cartadas, os Institutos Nacionais de Educação Política, a partir de 1933 caem rapidamente no gosto dos mais distintos oficiais nazis que vislumbram futuros brilhantes para seus filhos; jovens que servirão diretamente a Hitler e formarão as tropas de elite do regime Nazista. No verão de 1943 entre os novos ingressos, há um tímido garoto de Gelsenkirchen, Manuel Neuer, um rapaz de 17 anos que é convidado a ingressar na NPEA de Neubeuern, no distrito Rosenheim, o que para ele é a chance de mudar de vida. Nesta estadia em meio a rígida disciplina nazista, as contradições surgem e é colocado em pauta sua ética, obediência, lealdade e uma amizade que se desenvolve sob os próprios termos com o jovem Jungmann Müller. Lá fora a guerra prossegue e dizima milhares, tornando cada vez mais necessário soldados dispostos a dar a própria vida pelo Estado. O front é então a única opção.





	1. Torre de Homens

**Baseado em fatos reais.**

" _Eduquem as crianças e não será necessário castigar os homens_."

**NPEA de Neubeuern, Baviera, 1943.**

A visão que tive quando ultrapassei o portão de madeira envelhecida não poderia ser descrita facilmente a um estrangeiro, conservava de modo cabal uma simbologia muito mais profunda do que o aparente. Ia além de um amontoado de pedras antigas, de um Castelo de algum fabuloso conto dos Irmãos Grimm. Excedia as próprias paredes erguidas por homens agora sem valor, não reconheciam mais a força daqueles.

E ao contrário de outrora, o mesmo Castelo tinha hoje preso às janelas ostensivas bandeiras nazis, dando destaque àquele símbolo religioso em forma de cruz gamada, a qual conheci por suástica, sob um fundo rutilante de cor escarlate. Tremulavam com as correntes de ar oceânicas que predominavam por aquelas altitudes. O Castelo em si era sublime, conservava a influência cristã intacta, remetendo-me às Catedrais de Padeborn e Munique, a Frauenkirche, ao mesmo tempo que sussurrava junto ao vento ideologias de uma excomungável origem, pagã e audaciosa, tal qual a Torre de Babel. A torre feita de homens e para os homens. Queria não menos que chegar à morada dos deuses. Uma real fortaleza em seus tempos de glória, porém agora, não passava de um velho e histórico monarca abandonado pelos seus, solitário ainda que servisse de lar para centenas de alunos.

Agucei a visão, embevecido, ainda sob o efeito recente dos devaneios anteriores. Pisquei algumas vezes com pouco êxito, tentando amenizar a ardência causada pelos raios do sol entre as poucas e dispersas nuvens. Sentia-os comprimindo minhas pupilas e atribuindo um tom azul mais reluzente a meu olhar, fazendo com que fosse visto meu estado de êxtase e minhas expectativas longamente nutridas sob uma nova luz. Emoções aquelas que eram amoralmente elevadas com o início do verão.

Virei o rosto de lado quando a mão pesada de meu pai caiu-me sobre o ombro, deslizei o olhar de sua destra e dirigi-me a seu rosto marcado pelos efeitos do tempo. Trazia no semblante um sentimento antigo, indecifrável para alguém com a minha até então pouca experiência. Era um homem de poucas palavras, poucos amigos, poucas demonstrações de afeto enquanto crescíamos. A mim e meu irmão nunca foi possível compreendê-lo por inteiro, enquanto que nossa mãe insistia que deveríamos tentar ser mais compreensivos, principalmente Marcel; com toda sua rebeldia ideológica. Utópica.

Jovens e imaturos, não parávamos para pensar no que nosso pai teria passado nos tempos de juventude, tampouco condescendíamos com o fato de que ele estaria indefinidamente preso às palavras não ditas. Simplesmente não víamos porquê justificar suas faltas como pai. Mas em toda sua introspecção, sabíamos que sempre o teríamos em quaisquer circunstâncias procurando ser para nós uma sustentação com as qualidades do mármore; frio, contudo firme, era a maneira dele de dizer em silêncio que nos amava.

Ele havia desde muito moço tomado o papel de provedor -caráter destinado aos homens adultos, cuidando das irmãs e da mãe após a morte prematura do pai, meu avô, durante a Primeira Guerra. Embora eu só conseguisse reconhecê-lo como o homem que se tornou após aquilo, incapaz de alcançar o homem que era. Eu poderia dizer que o conhecia na medida que ele próprio me permitia, conhecia-o de maneira que não era preciso ouvi-lo falar para que eu compreendesse suas palavras de ligeiro conforto e advertência, como aquelas naquele momento: "Não aja como se ainda fosse uma criança". Voltei à postura que nunca foi minha, mas que por muito tempo me agradou sustentá-la. Tínhamos, afinal, algo em comum.

No pátio, vi com especial empolgação aquela movimentação atípica de homens e mulheres. Em sua maioria, acompanhavam os filhos; futuros alunos da NaPolA, -como costumávamos chamar àquelas instituições, indiferentes ao que oficialmente se abreviasse: NPEA - 'Institutos Nacionais de Educação Política'. Junto aos pais ou em grupos como era o caso dos veteranos, vestiam o mesmo uniforme militar preto. O cinto de couro atravessando diagonalmente nossos peitos, o quepé sobre nossas cabeças de queixos erguidos e as inseparáveis braçadeiras de um vermelho vibrante e duas listras brancas próximas às bordas, elevando a suástica a um nível de onipresença por toda a Alemanha.

Recordo-me da primeira vez que o vestir; de frente a um espelho arrisquei pela primeira vez um Heil Hitler -Salve Hitler. Verificava os punhos da camisa e o caimento da calça e observava no reflexo o quão bem me caíam no corpo, mas o principal estava no orgulho que inflava nossos peitos. Sentíamos-nos importante, parte de algo tão grandioso e nobre quanto o próprio Fürher. Eram as portas do futuro para qualquer jovem alemão bem-sucedido.

Enquanto nos aproximávamos da construção, notei a algumas crianças que não se comportavam como tal; rígidas e sérias junto a seus pais abastados. Ou no melhor dos casos enfadadas de toda a situação, trocavam as brincadeiras e traquinagens de menino pelos comandos e castigos militares. Como seria-lhes memorável aquele dia, seus pais não abdicavam de registrar aquele curioso momento, os quais estariam guardados num grosso e desgastado álbum de família. Seriam alunos assim como eu, antes que os contornos roliços da infância os abandonassem e lhes surgissem o primeiro pêlo no rosto. Suas mentes frescas dispostas a aceitar o que lhes fossem ensinados como verdade.

Ao nosso encontro veio pessoalmente o senhor Löw vestindo o uniforme verde fosco, era o mesmo homem de tez marcante, cabelos escuros e lisos e olhar raso, que dias antes foi à nossa casa tão modesta quanto a anterior em Renânia do Norte-Vestfália. Buscávamos as novas condições de vida que eram propagadas pela imprensa do Dr. Joseph Goebbels ao nos mudar para a região da Alta Baviera em direção a Munique, centro dos principais avanços econômicos e há 59 quilômetros de Neubeuern, no distrito Rosenheim. Uma daquelas oportunidades de mudar de vida talvez se referisse à oferta do homem.

Seu tom de voz manso de quem planta a dúvida e se retira, garantia-me um futuro pleno; com o êxito acadêmico que me esperava, acreditava em um futuro brilhante para mim. Em Universidades como a Frederico-Guilherme em Berlim ou, como muitos, na própria SS -Tropa de Proteção ou nos mais altos cargos da polícia alemã.

Na ocasião, o oficial intermediário nada esperou pela minha resposta, dando-me tempo para que pensasse com calma em suas palavras, e tão-pouco meu pai se pronunciou a favor ou contra durante toda aquela rápida conversação, mais da parte alheia do que minha. Via-me sonhador com tais possibilidades. Quando à noite o indaguei, enquanto o ajudava a apanhar as ferramentas da oficina, tudo o que me dissera em tom neutro foi que "nada havia sido proposto a ele e que aquilo cabia somente a mim decidir". Percebi, no entanto tarde, o que ele queria dizer. Meu pai não era o tipo de eleitor de extrema-direita, tampouco simpatizante de partidos como o Nacional Socialista dos Trabalhadores Alemães, muito menos teria Hitler, um austríaco, como Führer; embora fosse patriota. Isso nem mesmo Marcel poderia discordar.

_ Heil. - saudou-nos o oficial Joachim Löw, o braço estendido no ar com a palma virada para baixo  - Manuel, fico feliz que tenha vindo. - felicitou-me apertando minha mão entre as suas. Em ocasião, mal contive meu sorriso, deixando-me demonstrar de bom grado a satisfação que sentia por estar presente. Ele soltou minha mão e formalmente cumprimentou meus pais - Senhor e senhora Neuer. - voltou-se para mim e completou - Despedes-te de seus pais, tratarei de mandar alguém ao seu encontro para que possa mostrar-lhe suas dependências. - assenti, o sorriso de satisfação jamais abandonando minhas feições, ele consentiu antes de ir - Heil Hitler! - despediu-se erguendo o braço direito, o que por reflexo imitei prontamente.

O homem se afastou, atarefado em cumprimentar igualmente a outros. Virei-me para meus pais, minha mãe segurava seu lenço bordado próximo ao nariz afilado impedindo-se de chorar em público, o vento ameno balançava a barra do seu vestido vinho que graciosidade contrastava com sua pele clara, o chapéu de lado sobre os cabelos castanhos, todo o conjunto condizendo com sua beleza materna. Por respeito, despi-me do quepé resguardando-o entre as mãos.

_ Meu querido. - disse saudosa por antecipação do que estava porvir, enquanto ajeitava-me carinhosamente alguns fios louros que haviam se despenteado. Com a mão suspendida acima da cabeça, acariciou discretamente minha bochecha com o polegar. Atitudes que evidenciavam nossas alturas distintas e denunciavam que já não se tratava do seu pequeno caçula. Ela enfim sorrir; pela primeira vez desde a visita do senhor Löw, rompendo daquela forma o semblante pensativo mantido até então, cujo em silêncio ressentia o passado. Temendo intimamente que eu viesse a escolher um destino similar ao de Marcel, seu primogênito e meu único irmão. Ao entrar num internato secundário como aquele que me esperava a poucos passos de nós.

Ela apanhou o quepé em meu poder e o arrumou sobre minha cabeça; ligeiramente inclinado para o lado como costumava estar seus chapéus, o que eu consertaria na primeira oportunidade. Ainda que minha mãe não visse a mim como o adolescente de 17 anos que eu era, ela me concedia sua aprovação perante as minhas escolhas.

~:~

Com as duas mãos, próximo ao tronco, carreguei a mala de couro de porco com alguns poucos pertences dentro, já sobre ela trazia o uniforme de tom verde fosco entregue a mim pouco antes entre outros uniformes não menos importantes. A minha frente seguia Philipp Lahm guiando-me entre um corredor e outro, paramos diante da porta de madeira que foi rapidamente aberta por ele. Dentro, olhei ao derredor: de um lado, três beliches de algum material metálico -talvez ferro ou estanho. Na parede oposta ficava o armário embutido, um único e extenso móvel, sobre ele, percebi de relance um pequeno quadro pintado a mão de uma paisagem natural; a montanha Zugspitze no sul do distrito de Garmisch-Partenkirchen, na fronteira com a Áustria, à 90 quilômetros de Munique. Logo voltei a atenção ao armário, dividido em portas; uma destas aberta por Philipp.

_ Aquela é sua cama e ali seu armário. - disse apontando para a parte superior da beliche intermediária e para um dos últimos compartimentos vagos do móvel. E diante do que supus ser o seu próprio armário, ele discorreu dinamicamente - Nos cabides apenas os uniformes de passeio, exercícios e apresentação. Outras vestimentas aqui e aqui, as ferramentas de conserto ficam encima, na última estante. Aqui alguns poucos objetos pessoais e por fim, coloque a mala, limpa e vazia, sobre o armário junto com a bolsa. - a qual não trouxe, tampouco a tinha disponível. Ele indicava com fluez dos uniformes em cabides às estantes de madeira.

Reparei das roupas dobradas até à disposição dos objetos numa organização detalhista - Tudo tem que está perfeito, se o aluno de serviço(2) ver algo menos que isto irá ti deletar aos professores sem hesitar. Expulsões são mais frequentes do que possa imaginar, não queira ser um deles. - vacilou como se porventura falar em tal hipótese pudesse trazer-lhe má sorte, aquele temor discreto assimilava-se ao tratamento que atribuíamos a certos assuntos, como a morte e a existência de Deus, mas talvez ambas situações não se diferenciassem tanto assim. Alguém mais tarde me perguntaria qual era o real problema com as expulsões e eu responderia: o front.

_ Como? - indaguei confuso com sua última colocação.

_ Brincadeira. Não no primeiro dia. - sorriu. De repente, à porta surgiu um rapaz de cabelos escuros, um ou dois anos mais novo que eu e ainda mais jovem em relação a Philipp, que disparou mecanicamente: "discurso em quinze minutos" e desapareceu tão rápido quanto surgiu - É só isto por enquanto. Antes de descer arrume seus pertences depressa, atrasos são inconcebíveis. - alertou exibindo certa liderança intrínseca a seus traços predominantes. Ele caminhou em direção à porta e quando estava pronto a fechá-la, no mesmo momento que eu explorava meu vago armário, ele acrescentou. Indo logo seguida embora, indiferente a qualquer resposta da minha parte:

_ Bem-vindo à NaPolA, Manuel.


	2. Canto das Árvores

Éramos comparáveis aos animais de corte; separados por cor, tamanho e raça. Para que então pudéssemos ser entregues ao Terceiro Reich; sempre disposto a nos reivindicar ou nos descartar das maneiras mais oportunas.

Às vezes como suas buchas-de-canhão de primeira linha, outras; como seus operários que custavam pouco ou quase para o Estado -o prazo de validade daqueles era curtíssimo. Guerra era dinheiro e não se fazia cédulas pagando funcionários para empresas aliadas como Volkswagen, Mercedes-Benz e Hugo Boss. A questão estava em: qual das duas frentes você teria a sorte de estar; no front como um soldado na missão de matar e morrer pelo Reich ou um 'indigno de viver' em lugares como Dachau e Buchewald(1) -próximo à floresta que canta(2). Não gostaríamos de ser um deles, não esperaríamos que as árvores nos contasse o que elas cantam.

Na época, não pestanejaríamos, por um bom trato vendíamos nosso  _puro sangue_  ao Estado.

~:~

Cheguei ao salão em tempo hábil, a salvo de qualquer atraso constrangedor. Pouco antes, quando descia as escadas, encontrava-me aturdido em meio a tantos veteranos; uma quase hegemonia, não éramos parecidos o quanto se esperava, mas não fugíamos a um parâmetro.

 ...

Foi com apenas uma bolsa escura a tira-colo que me apresentei para as seleções da NPEA de Neubeuern, guiando-me cheio de expectativas pela breve entrada do Ginásio de Munique. De passagem, vi o vestiário e em uma parede próxima à quadra estava o mural esportivo anexado fotos de vitórias passadas. Era um local predominantemente masculino, havia em geral certa relutância na Alemanha em empregar nossas mulheres. Na quadra, outros tão jovens ou pouco mais novos do que eu se espalhavam pelo local em testes médicos e físicos. Vestiam nada mais que as roupas de baixo, as ceroulas bastão (a cueca samba-canção), enquanto subiam em cordas com as mãos nuas, saltavam barras de obstáculo ou deglatiavam-se numa espécie de luta livre sobre o tatame de lona de tons avermelhados estendido no chão.

A mim não sucedeu outra, fui colocado igualmente à prova tanto física quanto visual e intelectualmente, analisavam meu vigor, resistência, inteligência; aspectos que definiriam minha capacidade. " _Racionalmente sem falhas_ ", " _inteligência acima da média_ "; eram estes os quesitos básicos, o mais ínfimo problema auditivo, visual ou físico seria como um anulado direto de qualquer chance de se tornar um Jungmann, algo equivalente a Cadete.

Um dos médicos de jaleco branco observou a possível existência de ruídos internos com o estetoscópio, mediu-me o crânio de uma têmpora a outra com um instrumento metálico e gélido. Com outro aparelho, a face; da raiz do nariz ao queixo. Dados que foram cuidadosamente anotados por um membro da SS atrás da mesa lustrosa e ampla, posteriormente viriam as provas escritas. Também aferiram características específicas; comparando, lado a lado, a cada um de nós à uma planilha contendo tufos de cabelos de diferentes tons. E então outra planilha, cujo eram fixadas íris; 16 seletivas tonalidades de castanhos, verdes e azuis, repassado para nossos testes por notas. Recordo-me do oficial perguntando quase que mecanicamente: "cor de cabelo" e o médico respondendo automaticamente: "B". Normalmente levávamos até oito dias de exames para a almejada admissão.

Perguntaram-me ainda o que me motivava, o que alimentava meu desejo de entrar em uma das escolas do Fürher, e convicto, tomado pela impetuosidade juvenil, respondi: "Porque servir ao Fürher e o Estado é a maior honra que possa ser alcançada para um verdadeiro descendente do Reich."; resposta que muito lhes agradara e também a mim. Éramos uma promessa, uma promessa para o futuro, destinados a liderança política, militar e administrativa do Estado.

_ Nórdico, Classe 1-B. - concluiu.

Observei quando o oficial assinou um documento e comprimiu o carimbo de madeira, umedecido pouco antes numa tintura vermelha, contra o canto da folha.

Aprovado.

 ... 

Adentrei a sala às vésperas do discurso de boas vindas, cujo ambiente de cores sóbrias abrangia tantos alunos quanto podia. Muitos deles já postos em seus lugares ou de pé próximos a eles, numa conversação inadequada devido ao caráter pouco militar. Ficávamos no centro do cômodo, entre os pilares que imitando arcos se erguiam do chão a dois metros das paredes de vidraças altas, não possuíam uma real função além de forçarem corredores laterais, estavam ali somente pela genuína arquitetura de época. As paredes claras e as gradeadas janelas de vidro contribuíam para a viva iluminação do salão, contrapostos por nossos uniformes escuros e as cadeiras de madeira que serviam-nos de assento. Logo ouvi meu nome sendo pronunciado alguns decibéis a mais.

_ Manuel, Manuel. Aqui. - chamava-me o rapaz de ar amadurecido, Philipp Lahm, com a mão erguida, de pé próximo às cadeiras da frente. Segui seu chamado por entre as cadeiras e alunos, até que me dispusesse ao seu lado, no assento oferecido por ele. Não consegui reconhecer a nenhum outro rosto, eram-me desastrosamente estranhos; perfis que de longe não me rementiam aos meus pares de mocidade em Gelsenkirchen.

O silêncio e a ordem se sobrepujaram tão súbitos quanto a aparição dos oficiais pelo corredor principal, caminhavam rumo à plataforma ao som dos tambores, tocados como que para anunciá-los com festa, enquanto mantinha-mo-nos de pé à passagem dos seis oficiais que se uniram aos outros, sentados na primeira fila. Um outro oficial de cabelos grisalhos, calvo no alto da cabeça e rugas profundas pelo pescoço, subia os degraus do tablado pela lateral.

_ Heil Hitler! - ele cumprimentou, a voz forte e a mão suspendida na altura do rosto, atitude compartilhada por todos nós com uma uniformidade surpreendente - Sentem-se. - determinou o principal dentre eles demonstrando o quão suas palavras pesavam sobre nosso juízo, quando de pronto o obedecemos sem pensarmos duas vezes - Alunos, professores, neste dia de especial alegria quero felicitá-los pela honra a qual hoje alcançam e que pela mesma vislumbram um novo futuro. Aqui, alunos, devem considerar suas origens, uma única e pura origem, devem apartar de si tudo aquilo que possa prejudicá-los a longo e curto prazo. Do filho do operário ao empresário, não apenas digo como afirmo, que seremos todos iguais assim como aqui mesmo já o somos. - atrás dele, memorizei a águia de bronze; as garras de metal fincadas a uma grande suástica e ao lado do tablado duas bandeiras nazis presas às hastes medianas. Iguais as que estavam estiradas atrás de nós.

_ Sirvam fielmente o Estado, nobres camaradas, e este lhes recompensará grandiosamente. E a vocês jovens alemães destinamos vindouras recompensas, pois quando chegar a Endsieg, necessitaremos de dirigentes regionais e não me refiro aos postos de Brandemburgo, refiro-me aos de Moscow, Londres, Paris, Washington. - discursara fervorosamente. Tinhamos por ele agora além do respeito necessário, uma espécie de admiração, uma simpatia por aquele que nos trazia boas novas. A visão de um futuro tão esplendoroso que nos restituía o orgulho maculado após a Primeira Grande Guerra, quando muitos de nós empurravam carrinhos de mão cheios do nosso desvalorizado dinheiro pelas ruas devastadas à procura, com alguma sorte, de um pão - Por isso é tempo de preparar espírito e corpo, e nunca se esqueçam que independente do que passem nesta caminhada o Fürher jamais os abandonará. Heil! Heil! Heil! - repetimos a saudação três vezes, inspirados, com todo o vigor. Batemos continência e o oficial desceu da plataforma, ainda de pé nos dispomos em uníssom a cantar o hino nacional. O coração batendo mais forte e uma ascendente exaltação dos sentidos sendo incitada a cada verso cantado:

_"Alemanha, Alemanha acima de tudo_

_Acima de tudo no mundo,_

_Quando sempre, na defesa e resistência_

_Fica unida fraternalmente,_

_Do Mosa ao Nemen_

_Do Ádige ao Belt_

_Alemanha, Alemanha acima de tudo_

_Acima de tudo no mundo_

_A bandeira ao alto! As fileiras cerradas!_

_As SA marcham em firme e corajoso passo._

_Camaradas fuzilados pela Frente Vermelha e os Reacionários,_

_Marcham em espírito nas nossas fileiras._

_As ruas livres para os batalhões marrons._

_As ruas livres para os homens das Sturmabteilung!_

_Milhões olham já para a suástica, cheios de esperança._

_O dia da Liberdade e do Pão desponta!_

_A chamada foi feita pela última vez!_

_Estamos preparados para a luta!_

_Em breve a bandeira de Hitler flutuará sobre todas as ruas._

_A nossa servidão não irá durar muito mais!_

_A bandeira ao alto! As fileiras cerradas!_

_As SA marcham em firme e corajoso passo._

_Camaradas fuzilados pela Frente Vermelha e os Reacionários,_

_Marcham em espírito nas nossas fileiras"_

 

Tomava-nos por um senso de unidade, ardor e propósito. Éramos uma só Nação. Nenhum outro Partido fizera o mesmo por nós.

~:~

Quando dei por mim estava outra vez subindo os degraus no encalço de Lahm, que discorria sobre outros lugares do prédio e como eu poderia chegar a eles. Pelo caminho, deparei-me com um pequeno grupo de veteranos, três ou quatro; parados no meio da escada ainda que mantivessem um espaço transitável. Fixaram seus olhares em mim visivelmente incomodados, analisando-me de cima a baixo, reafirmavam pela intimidação muda a posição de mais destaque; status disputado entre eles mesmos. Viam a mim, como novato, algo ainda desconhecido, um adversário em potencial sendo em realidade tal almejo o último intento que me ocorria, aquele julgamento competitivo deixou-me inconciliavelmente desconfortável enquanto estive sob as vistas alheias, não sabia ao certo o que pensar a respeito da antipatia que se estabelecia prematuramente.

_ Ei. - Philipp me chamou, aproximando-se de mim que estava a alguns passos atrasado. Ele observou os mesmos rapazes; comprimiu o semblante, cumprimentando-os com um aceno de cabeça, e se voltou para mim - Não dê importância a isso. - murmurou, acrescentado próximo a meu ombro - É assim com todo novato, apenas não deixe que o intimidem.

Continuámos andando até o dormitório compartilhado, dentro, avistei três novos rapazes. Meu companheiro tomando a frente apresentou-me informalmente e continuou as apresentações.

_ Manuel Neuer, nosso novo colega de quarto. - anunciou-me - Este é Toni Kroos, nosso corredor mais bem sucedido, mantém a liderança invicta com 0.7 a menos que o segundo lugar de Frederico Schmitz, um dos alunos mais avançados. - aludiu ao rapaz louro de semblante enigmático e porte atlético - Também um atirador-nato. - obsevou em tom baixo. Kroos se aproximou e saudou-me formalmente.

_ Heil Hitler! - o braço erguido em culto à personalidade de Adolf Hitler em respeito crescente que moldava suas feições pouco antes inexpressivas, correspondi seguido de um aperto de mãos firme de ambas as partes - O senhor Löw falou algo sobre você. - comentou, analisando-me indiscriminadamente. Por minha vez, fiquei mais incomodado com sua observação do que em respondê-lo, fitei uma direção diferente por alguns instantes e quando voltei a olhá-lo; vi que em momento algum ele havia desviado a atenção de mim.

_ Nunca abaixe a guarda. - era como um comando e antes que eu conseguisse indagá-lo sobre aquilo, ele acrescentou - Você entenderá quando começar o treinamento. Continue Lahm. - disse movimentando a mão numa ligeira dispensa dada tipicamente a um soldado raso. 

_ Não seja obtuso Kroos, ele acabou de chegar. - não era uma repreensão real, apenas um lembrete de que fosse mais condescente - Aquele é Mário Götze. - apontou para o garoto próximo aos armários, que à sua menção sorriu em cumprimento. "Jungmann transferido de outra NaPolA, mas não sabemos bem ao certo o porquê da aparente transferência" recordava-me então vagamente de algo assim, dito em algum momento por Lahm. Fitei seus olhos atentos esverdeados e os contornos imberbes e cheios. Eu poderia dizer que sua face lembrava-me a de uma criança; não que de mim não pudessem dizer o mesmo - Seu pai é oficial da Wehrmacht em Memmingen, seu irmão Fabian Götze, faz parte da Luftwaffe e o mais novo Félix Götz... - xará do irmão de Kroos.

_ Uma criança. - Mário observou fechando a porta do armário - Está sob os cuidados de Astrid.

_ A mãe deles. - explicou - Mário, certamente, será o próximo da família a ingressar na carreira militar. - congratulou com tom jocoso. Mário Götze, alguns centímetros menor do que eu, passou por mim dando alguns tapinhas nas minhas costas em direção à porta.

_ E Christopher Krämer. - sentado na cama inferior da beliche próxima à única janela do recinto. Lembrava-me dele de relance na entrada do prédio ou talvez o confundisse com outro adolescente. O jovem ergueu a mão alguns centímetros da folha sobre seu colo e acenou - Terá tempo para também conhecê-los devidamente. Agora precisámos que vo... - sua frase ficara por isto, incompleta, quando Götze de saída deu meia volta, ressaltando a vinda de alguém com certa pressa.

_ Inspecção.

_ Merda! - Philipp praguejou balançando a cabeça negativamente - Em posição. - declarou. Não liguei um acontecimento a outro, demorando-me alguns segundos a mais que o necessário para compreendê-lo - Manuel! Vamos.

Apressei-me a imitá-los. Dispunha-mo-nos eretos, os braços rentes ao corpo. Entre nós um espaço quase marcado milimetricamente, uma harmonia militarista nos moldando ao seu bel prazer sem qualquer resistência ou a mais ínfima objeção da nossa parte. 

Ouvi passos pelo corredor externo cada vez mais próximos. Não o avistei de imediato, mas sabia que alguém se aproximava a curto prazo. Tão escorreito quanto possível ele se pôs às nossas vistas; o uniforme escuro convergindo com o porte rígido e íntegro, conservando traços indefinidamente germânicos. Ele se deteve próximo a Lahm, o primeiro de nós em relação a porta deixada por ele semiaberta.

_ Um novo aluno? - uma indagação meramente formal. Estava ciente da resposta antes mesmo dela.

_ Sim. - o desconhecido se virou para nós, mas dera mais atenção aos nossos armários aproximando-se desses. Estavam fechados e assim ficaram, com exceção de um ou outro que era aberto propositalmente. Ele corria seus olhos e fechava-o novamente sem perder muito tempo; ele sabia bem a quem espreitava. Um dos armários foi o meu, cujo qual dedicou especial atenção. Procurava por algo que eu mesmo não compreendia a natureza, sua irritação por nada encontrar em minha acusação não se dava pela agressividade com que poderia fechar a porta ou os praguejos típicos a momentos como aquele, mas pela severidade no olhar como se se sentisse afrontado. Não costumava ter suas suposições invalidadas. Contrariamente ao esperado, ele continuou. Parou de frente a outro armário, que até então não saberia dizer a quem pertencia. Ele abriu o compartimento com facilidade dado o manejo primoroso, não se deu ao trabalho de procurar muito, quando descia o olhar parou na estante das indumentárias simples.

_ De quem é este armário? - indagou mirando-nos um a um.

_ Meu. - destacou-se Krämer ao meu lado, deu alguns passos adiante conservando o semblante reto e as mãos por ora atadas atrás do corpo.

_ Mais um ano para repetir os mesmos erros. - desdenhou sorrindo insidioso ao final da frase, quando de súbito regressou ao temperamento apático. Por um momento apenas o fitou, não pude deixar de pensar que estaria tudo bem a partir dali; que a repreensão se manteria num campo amistoso. E sim, por certo aspecto, sempre observamos certo moralismo intrínseco a ele, talvez fosse religioso -não que crer em Deus fosse garantia de algo, você apenas teria o nome de Deus para se justificar. Mas como podíamos dizer aquilo? Um exemplo que tínhamos era que diferentemente de outros alunos de serviço ele nunca nos chantageara; nunca nos intimidara para que pagássemos dez, vinte, trinta reichmarcos(3) quando o que tínhamos era contado, em troca da sua omissão por aquilo e aquilo que pudéssemos porventura ter feito de errado. Tinha lá seu conceito de ética até onde podíamos alcançar, embora nada daquilo fosse sinônimo de que fosse afável, pelo contrário. Para ele era preferível que levássemos uma punição adequada. Logo na primeira oportunidade pude observar aquilo pessoalmente. De surpresa, o vimos jogando as roupas de Christopher no chão sem qualquer razão legítima para mim - Dobre-as novamente. - ordenou, vendo o garoto mais novo que si aos seus pés, debruçado sobre as próprias roupas espalhadas no chão, catando-as; atordoado. Afligia-me tamanho abuso, da ansiedade em conhecer o rapaz à nossa frente abatia-me então, fatalmente, seus atos, longe de condizer com minhas expectativas deixadas em último plano.

Adiantei-me alguns passos, involuntariamente, ao auxílio do garoto. Tendia ajudar Christopher, mas o olhar do outro recaíra instantaneamente sobre mim como se já previsse meus passos e esperasse por eles, cuja sagacidade imobilizou-me à primeira vista.

_ Algo o incomoda, novato? - sugeriu dedicando sua atenção a mim. Nada respondi, estava nervoso por algo que não entendia a natureza. Ele se achegou fixando seu olhar em mim a poucos centímetros de minha face, pude então observar suas feições desgastadas. Parecia-se mais velho do que realmente era, rugas que lhe creditavam uma experiência que não saberíamos se era real, cabelos quase brancos saindo pelas laterais do quepé escuro, complementando sua profunda figura - Como se chama? - observei seu tom áspero antes de respondê-lo.

_ Neuer, Manuel Neuer. - ele demorou-se alguns instantes em profundo pensar e disse:

_ Não é de uma família de prestígio militar ou político, é? - ponderou - O que faz aqui? Algum tio oficial? Algum padrinho? - observou-me de cima a baixo sem inclinar um milímetro sequer a cabeça - Você não é de Munique. - acusou desgostoso - De onde vem? - pisquei os olhos algumas vezes nervoso e o respondi.

_ Gelsenkirchen, vale do Ruhr, Renânia do Norte-Vestfália. - bruscamente o ar em seus pulmões foi lançado fora, passeando os olhos por minhas feições.

_ A antiga 'cidade dos mil fogos'. - constatou de maneira melodiosa, balançando a cabeça repreensivamente, bem-humorado - Os Aliados certamente não pouparam esforços para bombardeá-la. - palavras ditas naturalmente, mas violentas para alguém que tem o lugar como casa - O carvão e o petróleo nos é muito caro. - emendou, exprimindo sua compreensão no interesse inimigo em danificar Gelsenkirchen. Matérias-primas, era naquilo que nossa cidade se resumia para a maior parte da Europa - Aliás, não sentirá falta dos subúrbios industriais de lá, sentirá?

Ele fixou seu olhar incisivo no meu por segundos a fio, sem dizer uma única palavra ou fazer um único gesto. Enquanto eu ansiava desviar o olhar, mas pelo juízo de Philipp eu não deveria deixar-me intimidar.

_ Flexões. - disse sem quebrar o contato visual - Flexões. - repetiu deixando explícito que não se repetiria uma terceira vez.

Deitei-me de bruços no chão com certa prontidão e movido pelo temor de estragar minhas oportunidades acadêmicas, comecei a subir e descer com a força dos braços ao som de sua voz ininterrupta.

_ Um. Dois. Três. Quatro. - as flexões feitas por mim se uniam aos valores de sua contagem - Nove. Dez. Onze... - pronunciava tão ocupado em me castigar, de costas para a porta, que ele e tampouco eu percebemos a chegada do senhor Löw que se certificava da integração dos novos alunos.

_ O que está acontecendo aqui? - só o notamos quando sua voz se fez audível, pondo meus companheiros de quarto em uma rigidez ainda mais enfática do que antes.

_ Nada, senhor! - respondeu-o de pronto, enquanto eu interrompia as flexões.

_ Certamente. - concordou - Se não há nada, o que faz? Não precisamos que perca tempo mostrando seus serviços no lugar errado, Schweinsteiger. - ralhou.

_ Perfeitamente, senhor. - o oficial correu o olhar pelo ambiente e, consequentemente, por cada um de nós, e se retirou. O aluno de serviço por qual fui conhecer como Bastian Schweinsteiger, naquele momento já não se importava comigo, tendo eu como o último requerer de seus pensamentos atuais, desviou-se de mim e Krämer e saiu pouco depois da saída do oficial.

Levantei-me surpreso e constrangido, indagando-me sobre aquela atitude que não se encaixava no que eu idealizava como a  _Nationalpolitische Erziehungsanstalten_. Talvez fosse uma ocorrência à parte ou um aluno em particular que apresentasse tal comportamento, a despeito do conjunto da Instituição. Por que não seria aquilo?, refleti, estávamos em um internato repleto de adolescentes imaturos e ávidos por se destacarem, muitos até adeptos do vale-tudo social, vindos principalmente do ensino secundário, era esperado algo do gênero, era certo aquilo às vezes, mas não por isso seria o real caráter das NaPolAs; reafirmei mentalmente.

Virei-me para Christopher e o fitei complacente pelas costas. A intenção de Schweinsteiger não era machucar, era humilhar. Krämer ajeitava uma das últimas peças de roupas a serem dobradas e guardadas novamente.

_ Fez mal. - disse-me Philipp próximo, soando entre a natureza de um alerta e um comunicado formal - Não se intrometa mais, o que Schweinsteiger faz é apenas pela ordem.

_ Sem compaixão, só assim se pode aprender. - Kroos do outro lado do quarto, de saída, completou.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1- Buchewald entrou para a história como o campo de concentração mais brutal, enquanto que Auschwitz pelo número de mortos.
> 
> 2- Floresta que canta, apelido dado ao bosque próximo do campo de concentração Buchewald, onde o sargento em comando, Martin Sommer, costumava abandonar suas vítimas penduradas pelas mãos em árvores. Ficando conhecida assim pelos gritos de dor que se ouvia de lá.
> 
> 3- Até pouco antes a moeda alemã era o Marco, o que veio a chamar-se na era Hitler de Reichmarco.

**Author's Note:**

> 1- Citação de Pitágoras.
> 
> 2- Aluno de Serviço, a despeito de longas pesquisas não encontrei o termo exato utilizado. No que eu o adaptei por "aluno de serviço".
> 
> ________
> 
> :'') Estou emocionada. Minha primeira longfic Neuller, de leitora à fictora neste ship, e olha; são mais de 4 ANOS SENDO SHIPPER NEULLER! e só agora tomei coragem -ou vergonha na cara- para isto.
> 
> Sei que o fandom e/ou ship anda em baixa, longe dos anos de ouro durante e recém pós Copa 2014, mas aqui estamos. É com carinho e capricho que faço isto para nós.


End file.
